


5 times Yuuri cried and 1 that Victor did

by FreakingOutGirl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5 Times+1, A bit of drama, After episode 12, M/M, Multi Chapter, Nicolai is precious, Post-Canon, Retirement, Skater Yuri, Skater Yuuri, Wedding, Yakov is a Victuuri shipper, Yuri is way too important for his own good, Yuri supports Yuuri when he needs the most, Yuuri cries a lot, anxious yuuri, coach victor, coach yuuri, drunk yuuri, gold in GPF, lost ring, lots of fun, no angst... just a tiny bit, skater Victor, suave Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakingOutGirl/pseuds/FreakingOutGirl
Summary: 5 times Yuuri cried, from anxiety, to happiness, to drunkness... and 1 time Victor cried, because he can't imagine his life without Yuuri...





	1. Lost

Yuuri was moving around the apartment like a human-sized hurricane, his black hair in complete disarray, his cheeks anxiously pale and his hands flying over every surface, every drawer... even Makkachin's fur...

In exactly 1 hour and 27 minutes, Victor would be home and he couldn't face his fiancée like this.

Since he returned to competition, Victor always had to stay extra time in the rink, after finishing his own work as Yuuri's coach. That was the deal they made with Yakov, and right now, Yuuri was thanking the grumpy man in his mind.

Grabbing his jacket, keys and phone, Yuuri left the house.

 _“After leaving the rink, I went to the grocery store, then I stopped in that coffee shop and I sat in the park eating ice-cream…_ ” Yuuri retraced his steps in his mind and then ran away, leaving some passersby in shock.

He ran to the park, peeking under every bench, gaining weird looks from the ice cream vendor and the people enjoying the warm Russian weather, until he sighed in defeat and then flew to the coffee shop. There, once again, after enquiring the owner thoroughly, searching under every chair and every vase, even going as far as sneaking into the back to peek into every mug, Yuuri left the place more depressed. Now, only the grocery store could still save him, before he had to go there…

But no such luck, the old lady that always smiled at him and Victor didn’t see anything, letting Yuuri make all the investigations he wanted to make.

Could he have left it in the locker room or the rink? Looking at his watch, Yuuri was sure Victor already left their training grounds, so he felt safe in returning there without his fiancée’s knowledge.

When Yakov caught Yuuri perusing around the shower stalls he almost had a heart attack, thinking it was a robber instead of a disgruntled skater.

Yuuri explained the situation and even Yakov helped him, but to no avail. He had to go home, depressed, anxious and fearful of Victor’s reaction.

When Yuuri opened his apartment’s door, he could hear Victor talking with Makkachin, inside the bedroom, while the music player echoed some songs that Yuuri knew belonged to Victor’s increasingly small list of choices for his Short Program and Free Skate.

Victor heard the door closing and immediately bounced to the living room, with the fluffy dog right behind him.

As soon as Yuuri saw Victor’s smile, his eyes shone and fat tears started running down his cheeks. Sobs rocked his body and Victor gasped in shock at seeing him this way.

“Yuuri! What happened? Someone hurt you? Were you robbed? Are you sick? Did you hurt yourself during the practice and didn’t tell me?” Victor was quickly shooting the questions, while touching Yuuri’s body with careful fingers, afraid of hurting him.

“V-Victor!” Yuuri cried, hugging the other man fiercely. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I looked everywhere! The park and the coffee shop and the grocery store and the rink! But I couldn’t find it!”

Victor looked down and then pushed Yuuri a little to see his eyes.

“Could you have lost a certain gold ring?” Victor asked and Yuuri cried louder.

“You hate me, don’t you? I knew it! I’m a disgrace!” Yuuri was now howling and Makkachin was eyeing his second owner with something akin to canine camaraderie.

“Yuuri…” Victor sighed and playing with his pocket, he took out a gold ring and let it dangle in front of Yuuri’s eyes. “I found it in the shower stall… you lost some weight with the increase in trainings and your fingers probably got thinner, which mixed with the soap made it fall without you realizing…” Victor explained, calmly. “So, stop with all that nonsense and kiss your knight in shining hair…”

Yuuri sobbed one last time, and then, envolving Victor’s neck with his arms, pulled his head down to kiss him thoroughly.

“What if I actually lost it?” Yuuri asked, a few minutes later, when they were in the couch, Victor’s head in his lap.

“We would flew to Barcelona and buy new ones…” Victor hummed, while Yuuri stroke his hair.

Yuuri’s finger froze and for a moment he thought he heard Victor wrong… but he actually remembered who he thinking about and realized that that would be a very obvious, very Victor-like thing to do…

He just hoped they never had to fly 2820 km to find out if the shop still had a third matching ring…

 


	2. Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri finally sees his name, there, in first place, with Victor by his side.

Yuuri still couldn’t believe what was happening around him.

The sounds, lights, movements, were all a confusion of blurred things, his senses too excited to actually make something out of it.

He could feel someone holding him, jumping up and down, yelling in his ear, but Yuuri had no idea what the person was saying, he just knew they actually smelled really good.

Another someone punched his shoulder in an amicable way, a blur of light yellow in front of him.

Yuuri blinked repeatedly, and then remembered he didn’t have his glasses. Patting his pockets, he searched for it, until the person that was holding him extended their arm and gave him the object he was searching for.

When Yuuri finally put them on, everything became clear. Yuri P. was standing in front of him, with a scowl, even if it was less pronounced than he would expect. Holding him was Victor, his silver hair mixing with his black one, their faces almost glued together. And in front of him, his score for the Grand Prix Final of 2017, his name right on top of a list of other six names. Next to his was Victor and in third came Yuri.

Yuuri tried to take a deep breath just in case he felt like passing out. He could now understand what Victor, still in his own purple costume was saying.

“I love you, Yuuri! You won! You beat me and Yuri! You did! A new record! My Yuuri! Darling!” and a few other words in Russian, said too quickly for Yuuri to understand.

“Damn luck!” Yuri grumbled under his breath, but not with the spite that someone would expect from the Russian Tiger.

“I won?” Yuuri asked and the two Russians looked at him.

“I think he broke…” Yuri commented.

“Yes, you did, baby! You won gold! And now I can finally kiss your gold medal! And you wearing that medal… who knows what else we can do…”

“Shut up, you fucking idiot! I don’t want to know what the hell you do with Katsudon!” Yuri yelled, quickly walking away to protect his ears and brain from another scare.

“Wow, so that’s what you feel when you win…” Yuuri said softly and then, suddenly, he started crying like there was no tomorrow.

Victor quickly moved to stay in front of him and grabbing his shoulders, brought Yuuri’s body against his.

“Yes, Yuuri, my Yuuri, that’s the feeling when you win…” Victor whispered into his ear, smiling proudly, even if his name was in second place.

Around them, the flashes of cameras and interviews being done sounded like white noise, while Yuuri struggled to stop crying, while squeezing Victor’s jacket between his fists.

“Dear, maybe you should stop trying to squish me and answer some of those very anxious reporters’ questions… They look like they are ready to tear us apart with a crowbar…” Victor laughed and Yuuri stepped back, his face wet with the tears still running down his cheeks.

The Japanese skater nodded and then, before anyone could say anything, quickly approached Victor’s face and kissed him full on the lips.

Victor’s cheeks pinked and Yuuri chuckled in embarrassment at his bold move.

“Skater Katsuki, this is your first gold medal, how do you feel?”

“Like a truck just ran over me…” Yuuri blurted out and behind him, Victor face-palmed.

The reporters were clearly not expecting those brutally honest words and froze for a few moments in search of the next question.

“How do you feel surpassing both your rinkmates?”

“Yurio is probably going to kick my ass… And Victor will try to stop him…”

Victor was starting to notice that maybe letting Yuuri respond those questions, when he was still in a daze, might not be the best choice.

“What is the first thing you are going to do when you get home today?”

“Ask my Victor to kiss the gold medal…”

“And that’s enough!” Victor squealed, putting an arm around Yuuri’s shoulder and guiding him away, before he could blurt something else that would make him embarrassed, later. Not that Victor felt embarrassed himself, on the contrary, his heart floated when Yuuri answered that last question, but he knew his fiancée too well, and knew that, while Victor loved to be super extra in this kind of stuff, Yuuri didn’t.

Waving at the fellow skaters, Victor pulled Yuuri behind him, towards the locker room, before the medals ceremony started.

 

* * *

 

“Just seat here, okay? I will grab some water for you…” Victor said, helping Yuuri to sit in a bench and then quickly retreat in search of a bottle.

When he returned, Yuuri was once again crying and Victor was not sure what for this time… Maybe he realized what he said during the interviews and was feeling embarrassed?

“Victor…” Yuuri said, looking up and the silver haired-man kneeled in front of him.

“Why are you crying again? This is a moment of joy…”

“I just realized something… You said you would marry me after I won gold…” Yuuri replied and Victor’s heart fell. _Was Yuuri feeling distressed about that? Didn’t he want to marry him? Was that why he was crying?_

“Yuuri… if you…” Victor started, but Yuuri stopped him before he could continue.

“And I’m so happy right now that I started crying again which is really stupid… but I started thinking about the wedding and… Victor, thank you so much for making me this happy!” and Yuuri hugged him fiercely.

Victor sagged against him, in relieve.

 _Silly Yuuri, making Victor all worried all of a sudden_. Kissing his head, Victor rose and pulled Yuuri next to him.

“Let’s go, Gold Medalist, everyone is waiting for you…”

“No, Victor, they are waiting for us…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I ignored that Yuuri probably won gold in Nationals, because I wanted to focus on a competition where he would have to skate against Victor and Yuri, to make it more special. So, let's ignore the Japanese Nationals happen before the next GPF, okay?


	3. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Yuuri and Victor's wedding day, everything runs smoothly, right? Right?

Yuuri didn’t know what to do.

One moment everything was running smoothly.

Yurio was sitting beside him in the car, grumbling under his breath, that he was hungry.

Yurio’s grandfather was driving, talking about the food they would eat later.

And Yuri was smiling like a fool, looking at his pristine suit and how he kept it clean even when Makkachin tried to throttle him, before his sister took the furry dog away, into Victor’s car.

“You better not cry when you say _I do_ …” Yurio sniggered and Yuuri smiled at him.

“I will try…”

Suddenly, a weird noise echoed from outside the car window and they felt the vehicle move suddenly to the side in an erratic action. Nicolai stopped the car, cursing under his breath.

“What happened, Grandpa?” Yuri asked, putting his head outside the window to see.

“A flat tire…” Nicolai grumbled, already outside the car and looking at the tire with a worried expression. “And I don’t have another…”

“I will call Victor or Otabek and they will get us…” Yuri said, while Yuuri joined them outside, with an anxious expression on his face.

“You know how to change a tire, kid?” Nicolai asked and Yuuri shook his head no. “Well, you should learn… And I should make sure I always have a spare one…”

“Shit!” Yuri exclaimed behind them. “There’s no signal…”

“What?!” Yuuri’s eyes rounded in fear. “We are stuck here? What about the wedding? What if Victor thinks I ran away?”

Yuri rolled his eyes.

“Yes, because you are the first person anyone would think would run away from a marriage with Victor Nikiforov… It’s not like you spent half your life ogling his posters…” Yuri shook his head in exasperation.

“How far are we?” Yuuri asked and Nicolai thought for a few moments.

“Probably 30 km…” the old man said. “Maybe more… Why?”

“Well, if we can't go by car, I will go on foot!” Yuuri said, confidently, and looking around the car to make sure he had everything he would need, started walking the same direction they were previously on.

“Katsudon! Katsudon! Do you even know the way?” Yuri yelled from beside his grandfather that was rummaging inside the car.

“Since your phones don’t work, here, take this, you have to follow this road and then go this way…” Nicolai said to his grandson that was gaping like a fish.

“If he wants to be crazy, let him be crazy, but I won’t let you here all by yourself!” Yuri exclaimed, outraged.

“Yurochka, who do you think will be eaten by a bear if left alone?” Nicolai asked and Yuri cursed under his breath.

“As soon as we get there, someone will come for you! I won’t let them get married without you there!” Yuri replied, while he ran after Yuuri that was already on his way.

Yuuri turned around when he heard the running steps.

“Why would you go and get a fucking chapel in the middle of nowhere? Would it be so hard to get married in a fucking city? Noooo! Let’s go to the woods to get eaten by bears and other shit…”

Yuuri was silent while walking.

“Hey, don’t you want to yell at me too?” Yuri asked to a silent answer. “Hey!”

“No… I’m actually very grateful that you came with me…” Yuuri replied with a soft smile.

“Well, skaters that train together die eaten by bears together…”

“You are joking, right?” Yuuri finally asked.

“Ehh, nope… So, we better make those 30 km fast!” Yuri answered to the astonishment of his companion.

They started walking fast, Yuuri looking around every time he heard a noise.

After what felt like forever, Yuuri stopped.

“Wait! Didn’t we pass here already?” he asked and Yuri froze, noticing the similar trees.

“What the hell? It’s this way, grandpa told me!” Yuri said, while pointing at the map.

“No…” Yuuri said softly and turned the map upside down.

“Shit!” between the movements of taking the map out of his pocket, Yuri probably messed it and turned it around without noticing.

“Oh god…!" Yuuri moaned, sitting in a stone beside the deserted road. Looking at his watch, he let a tear fall. “I was supposed to be getting married right now…”

Yuri sat beside his colleague and pat him in the back.

“Don’t worry. Victor will be waiting for you until the end of time…”

“What if, while waiting in there, he realizes the mistake he is making? He is Victor Nikiforov, for crying out loud and I’m just…” and Yuuri tried to clean his tears before they could fall, with no success.

“Hey, what the fuck?!” Yuri jumped to his feet and grabbed Yuuri’s lapels. “What the hell do you mean? You are just what? A loser? A failure? A cry-baby? You are a freaking gold medalist in one of the hardest sports in the world! You rose from your own failures and took the world by storm! You got Victor Nikiforov to run after you and almost beg you to have him! You are not a disaster, alright? And I will get you married to that geezer even if it’s the last thing I do!” Yuri yelled, while rocking Yuuri by his jacket.

Suddenly, Yuuri started crying and hugged Yuri that, even uncomfortable, let him sob against his shoulder, while patting him in the back.

And that was how, five minutes later, Victor and Chris found them.

Yuri spluttered when the two men stopped the car beside them, pushing Yuuri away, but the harder he tried, the clingier Yuuri became, completely unware of his fiancée laughing inside the car stopped next to them.

When Yuuri finally looked up to see Victor’s smiling face he quickly let go of Yuri and hugged Victor through the open window.

“I heard there was someone late for a wedding…” Chris commented, while Victor, already outside the car, cleaned Yuuri’s face. Worried by their lateness, Victor and Chris decided to look for them in case something happened.

“There, there, moya lyubov'… You can stop crying, we will get married in a bit, alright?” Victor was saying, while Yuri explained to Chris that they still needed to go get his grandfather and only then, those two lunatics could get married. 

It took the entire back and forth for Yuuri to calm down.

When they reached the church, and the priest started the ceremony, Yuuri coughed and looked meaningfully at the man.

“Can I say something before we start?” Yuuri asked and the man nodded, a bit surprised. “Before we start the ceremony I would like to thank someone. As you know, since Victor and Chris had to act like knights in shining armor…”

“Every time, Solnechnyy svet…” Victor smiled softly at him, while Chris winked.

“We had a problem with the car… and while we were walking here, I was feeling really down, I didn’t believe in myself and I was afraid Victor would notice all my flaws at once and give up…” Victor looked shocked at such supposition. “But, I had someone with me that not for the first time, helped me more than he can imagine. He told me what I needed to hear, shook me until I was thinking again and then let me cry all I needed without uttering a word of disgust… So, I really wanted to thank Yurochka, for being, once again, my friend and my support…”

And then, Yuuri started crying again, while Yuri sputtered and blushed violently.

“Stupid Katsudon…”

Victor smiled proudly at his young friend, he as well, was more thankful to him than he could ever say.

“But, now I really need to get married!” Victor exclaimed and even Yuri forgot his embarrassment to face-palm himself.


	4. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They couldn't be together in Victor's birthday, so Yuuri is throwing a surprise birthday party.

Yuuri was trembling in excitement.

This was it, all his weeks of planning, all his work, all his secrecy… It was all well worth it when Victor gets home.

Thanks to their respective Nationals being at the same time, Yuuri couldn’t be with Victor during his birthday. Yes, he talked with him on phone and then skyped from the hotel room, but it was not the same thing. He was not breathing the same air and wasn’t even in the same continent. Yes, both brought gold home (Yuri was still grumbling about that) but still, Yuuri felt an ache when remembering Victor’s disappointed look.

So, while away from his husband, Yuuri made sure to plan the biggest surprise of the year. Yakov and Mila were on the plan, leaving Yuri in the dark because he would totally try to mess with Victor by telling him everything and Georgi was as bad as Victor at keeping a secret. So, while the old coach and the female skater were delaying Victor in the rink, Yuuri was readying their house for the biggest surprise party ever.

He invited all of their friends, threatening everyone to not tell Victor anything. Yuuri’s parents were coming too, with his sister and the Nishigori clan. Makkachin was bathed and smelled like roses. The apartment was filled with balloons, cakes, sweets, chips, drinks, and everything he could of that would make the place look festive without being too childish (even if with Victor more is always more, anyway…)

Yuuri made sure everyone was on their way before telling Yakov and Mila that they could bring the birthday boy and the grumpy cat to the house.

When people started arriving, Yuuri made sure everyone had a hiding place, from where they could jump and surprise Victor.

“He won’t have a heart attack, right?” Phichit asked and Otabek sighed.

“What a good idea: let’s make Yuuri even more nervous…” Chris said in a critic voice and Phichit shrugged.

“Just making sure all the scenarios were thought of…”

Just to be sure, Yuuri got his phone ready in case he had to call the emergency number.

Mari and his mom were finishing arranging the table, when Mila texted that they were in front of the building.

“Now, everyone, shut up and go hide! And Chris, stop giggling!” Yuuri ordered and everyone scurried away.

Yuuri turned off the lights.

They could hear the key on the door and it being opened.

“Strange, Yuuri was supposed to be home…” Victor was saying.

“He probably had enough and ran away…” Yuri replied, still in the dark. “Now, turn on the damn light, I can’t see shit!”

“Language!” Mila said.

And then, someone actually turned on the light and the group of five Russians on the door was left half blind with the sudden brightness, when a bunch of people appeared from nowhere, yelling “Surprise!”

Victor was speechless, while beside him, Yuri and Georgi looked at each other in confusion.

“So, that’s why you dragged us too!”

“Oh my god, Yuuri!” Victor gasped, watching his husband walk with a gigantic birthday cake with the form of a poodle, the candles shining in his eyes.

“Happy birthday, moy muzh…” Yuuri said and if it wasn’t for Mari’s quick movements the cake would have flown away when Victor tackled Yuuri, covering him in kisses.

“Yuuri, Yuuri…” Victor was repeating, laughing with such happiness that Yuuri almost cried, but stopped himself in time.

“Since we couldn’t be together in your actual birthday, I planned this. I hope you like it…”

“I love it and you and this cake and… Makkachin, you smell like my body wash!” and Victor laughed, hugging everyone around him, clicking his champagne flute, eating from everything he could find, kissing Yuuri every time he could.

Yuuri was feeling blessed at the happiness his husband was showing, and so, he also drank with his husband. Flute after flute, and if, maybe, he looked at anyone else besides Victor, he might have noticed Chris’ twinkling eyes and the way he was laughing conspiratorially with Yuuko, how Phichit was ready to record anything and everything and how Mari was hiding the empty flutes, so her brother wouldn’t notice the amount he was actually drinking.

16 flutes of champagne were nothing compared to this…

By the end of the 25, Yuuri was no longer conscious of his actions, or at least that’s what they thought after a very awkward dance he made in the middle of the room with Victor, that was laughing out loud, with every missed step. Apparently, Yuuri on 16 flutes was a great dancer, when the number rose over 20 he turned into a very different kind of dancer…

Takeshi had to quickly hide every lamp and breakable brick-a-brack they owned, or else they would have a lot to clean.

Victor made sure, when Yuuri fell on his ass, of taking him into the room to rest a bit, while he rejoined the others, that we were still trying to recover from Hurrican Yuuri.

Barely half an hour passed, when the bedroom door opened again.

“I want to make a speech!”

For someone that was so drunk, his voice and grammar were incredibly on point, not slurring at all.

“Maybe that’s not such a good idea, moya lyubov'…” Victor said, trying to guide Yuuri once again into the bedroom.

“Nooo, I’m fine, left Victor and right Victor…” Yuuri said, pointing at two directions, none of them precisely where Victor was.

Phichit was laughing, hidden by Mila’s shoulder.

Hiroko tried to stop her son as well.

“No, mom, I want to make a speech about Victor!”

And before someone could say anything else, Yuuri started.

“All of you know that I was in a bad place when  Victor entered in my life…”

“No shit, Sherlock…” Yuri grumbled and Yakov elbowed him, to the younger man’s schock.

“I was feeling bad about myself, about my body, about my career, everything was dark and I couldn’t see a single light at the end of the tunnel… And then, a crazy beautiful man appeared in my house, ready to coach me and to bring me to somewhere I could only dream of… He taught me how to learn more about myself, he taught me that it’s good to take risks and trust other people, he taught me how good a hug feels when the only thing you wanna do is curl in a corner and cry… Victor taught me how good it is to win and stand there, with gold in hand, feeling good about myself, he taught me that forgetting about a bag of nuts is probably the best action you could ever do your life…” everyone froze in confusion, except for Victor, that smiled fondly. “Victor was patient with me through all my anxiety and problems, except for that one time that he broke my heart…” Victor sighed, his arm around Yuuri’s waist and he squeezed his husband against him. “But I needed it, I needed to be shaken and Victor knows when to do it, he knows when I need a reality check and when all I need is a kiss and a cuddle. He reads me like no one else, he loves me more than I ever expected someone to love me…”

“Jeez, thanks, little bro…” Mari scoffed and her parents made shushing sounds.

“I could never, in my craziest dreams, imagine that someone like Victor could someday enter my life, turn it upside down and make me the happiest man on earth! And he did it, so flawlessly, that it looked easy… But it wasn’t easy, it was hard, and sometimes painful, but he persevered and now, here we are, happy, together, celebrating the birth of this man that brought so much happiness into our lives that we can’t do other thing than love him with all our hearts… So, happy birthday, my love…”

Yuuri stopped talking. Even a pin could be heard falling to the ground when suddenly, at the same time, everyone started clapping and Yuuri started crying.

“I’m so happy with you, Victor! And Makkachin! And in Russia!” Yuuri was howling, fat tears running down his cheeks. “I love you so much, Victor!!!”

Victor was patting his husband’s back, smiling bashfully at everyone still clapping.

“Hey… don’t cry, dear…” Victor said, his fingers under Yuuri’s chin, until the man looked into his eyes. “I love you, my Yuuri. And you make me so so happy. You were not the only one that was in a dark place and found the light… You are my light…” and if he thought that would help with Yuuri’s tears, he was completely wrong.

“I LOVE YOU, VICTOR!” a sobbing Yuuri yelled.


	5. Retirement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor finally retires, this time for good.

Yuuri didn’t know what to say or how to feel in that moment. The moment Victor Nikiforov, his husband, was going to skate for the last time in a competition.

It took Victor long months to take the decision, his body telling him with every passing day that it was getting not only harder, but more dangerous too, to keep doing what he wanted.  If he fell, it would be much harder to recover, more painful, not only for him, but for those that, not only loved him, but supported him as well.

He spoke with Yakov various times, hearing, for once, the advice of the older man.

“You are thirty years old, Vitya…” Yakov started. “Your body can no longer take the long hours in the ice and recover with the same speed… Yes, you can still do all the movements, but what if something happens? Your speed is not what it used to be… You think I don’t know you fell last week? You thought you could hide from me, like you did with the rest of the kids? Yuuri knows it too… I can see it in his eyes, how worried and anxious it makes him, every time you go out there…”

“I know…” Victor said, softly, looking down at his interlocked hands. “And I can feel it too… I get so tired by the end of a program… It didn’t use to be like this… It’s like my body is rebelling against me…” Victor sighed.

He could see, through the windows of the office, the rest of his rinkmates in the ice. Yurio was shaking his head at something Georgi tried to do and failed, while Yuuri was being elevated in the air by Mila, his laughter echoing, even in the office.

“He is such a good man…” Victor said, when Yakov followed his line of sight.

“This way, you can finally accompany him like you want to… I’m getting tired of your whining when the Nationals come…” Yakov grumbled and Victor chuckled sadly.

“The next GPF will be my last competition...”

“Then give it your all…”

 

* * *

 

For once, Yuuri was not sad for being in third. He knew how much training Victor did to reach the gold this time, how many hours, days, weeks, he spent planning the perfect program, how much it meant to him, leaving with his head held high.

People clapped and cheered, some of them crying at knowing the implications of Victor’s waving hand.

The poodle toys kept raining over them, the blue roses coloring the white ice, while both Yuuri and Yuri observed Victor skating one last round.

When he stopped in front of his husband and friend, he hugged them, one at a time.

“Thank you for helping me in this journey…” Victor said, to both of them. “It would have been so much harder without your cheering… yes, even you Yurio, don’t make that grumpy cat face!”

Yuri scoffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“It wasn’t so bad, old man… You were a pretty decent competitor…” Yurio said, without looking Victor in the eyes.

“Yurioooo!!!” Victor squeezed the younger man that tried, weakly, to get away.  

Yuuri was quiet, watching the two Russian goofing around each other, a sincere smile appearing in the Russian Tiger’s face.

“Go take care of your husband!” Yuri said, pointing at Yuuri’s quiet face.

Victor looked at Yuuri, unsure. He didn’t know if he could really talk with his husband, right now. Not with so many people around them. Not, knowing Yuuri like he did.

“We will talk later, right?” Victor said softly and Yuuri merely nodded, understanding written all over his face.

“I love you…” Yuuri said, kissing his husband’s lips and leaving the rink with his bronze medal around his neck.

“What the heck?” Yuri asked, looking between the two men.

“You will understand some day…” Victor said, simply and Yuri huffed in annoyance.

 

* * *

 

Victor and Yuuri were walking, hand in hand.

The sunset, with his orange hues, made the Stanley Park even more beautiful. The GPF was being held in Vancouver that year, and Victor couldn’t have choose a more beautiful place to have his conversation with Yuuri. Oh, they talked, hours and hours, about his retirement, but still, with the deed actually done, it was different than a talk about something in the future. Now, it was their present.

“It’s so calm in here…” Yuuri commented and Victor nodded, squeezing his hand.

“Yuuri…” Victor called, softly.

Yuuri looked at him and Victor noticed, for the first time, that soft, slow tears were running down his husband’s face. However, this time, Victor didn’t try to clean them. He would let Yuuri cry for him and for Victor too… He didn’t cry a lot, and especially not since that fateful night in Barcelona when Yuuri said he wanted to retire.

“It’s okay, moya lyubov'…” Victor kissed Yuuri’s hair. “I’m okay, we will be okay… I will just return to being your coach…”

“I know… it’s stupid… but it makes me sad to imagine that you will never compete again… and at the same time, it makes me so relieved…”

“Yuuri, were you that scared to lose?” Victor fake-gasped and Yuuri let out a sobbing chuckle.

“Dummy…” Yuuri replied, fondly, kissing Victor’s ring. “But, I was really scared every time you got in the ice…” he ended up confessing, the tears still falling slowly.

It was like his body was making a cleanse from all the tension and anxiety he had inside of him for the last few months, every time he saw Victor land a jump a bit wobblier that normal, or get more tired than he used to just last year.

Victor sighed.

“I’m sorry, Yuuri… I promised to try and not scare you again…” Victor smiled at Yuuri and he shook his head with mirth.

“Silly Victor, I will never stop worrying about you… Even when you go out to buy Makkachin’s food I will worry that you might get in an accident or fall or something else… Loving someone else means worrying, you know?” Yuuri replied and Victor nodded.

“I learned that after meeting you… Do you know how many white hairs you gave me when I realized I might have to go back to Russia if you didn’t win the Onsen on ice?” Victor chuckled and Yuuri quickly joined him.

“Confess, you loved my sudden Eros…”

“Yes, I did, and I keep doing it, and I will do it until my last breath, and not only your Eros, your Agape, your everything… I love you so much, Yuuri…”

Yuuri stopped walking and made Victor stop as well.

“Victor…” Yuuri started.

“Yes?” Victor looked down, at his fidgeting husband.

“Will you be my coach? Be my coach, Victor!”

The voice was not slurred by alcohol, and he didn’t have his tie in his head, however, the same blush that covered Victor’s cheeks all those years ago returned tenfold.

“So cuuuute!!!!” Victor squealed, squeezing Yuuri in his arms, to the delight of the younger man.

Yuuri's tears were forgotten.


	6. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our silver-haired cute russian cries... and two other skaters too, now that I think about it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, and the angst will be up a bit, but don't be afraid...  
> By the way, Minami is Yuuri's student (if you want to see my take in that, check my other story Coaches ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/10560296 )

Victor and Yuuri were laughing when they arrived at the rink.

Yuri was already there, warming up, and Minami was training some jumps by himself. When they heard the laugher, both skaters looked up to see the couple trade a fond look, before waving at their students.

“Good morning, kids!” Victor yelled, letting his sports bag fall to the floor, next to Yuuri’s.

“Good morning, Coaches!” Minami replied, enthusiastically.

“Hello, Yuri, Minami…” Yuuri said, taking his skates out of his bag.

Yuri grumbled under his breath, nodded his head, and continued his warm-up.

“Hum…” Yuuri said, looking at his skates. “These need a look over… It feels a bit lose…” he said, observing his skates, before shrugging and putting them on, anyway.

“Are you sure you should wear them?” Victor asked, observing his husband put on the second skate.

“I will be fine, when we finish I will ask someone to take a look…” Yuuri said, rising from the bench and moving towards the rink.

“Alright, boys! Let’s start working, okay?” Yuuri’s voice was excited and happy, ready for Minami to have his first competition as his student.

“I will kick his ass!” Yuri said.

“You are not even in the same competitions…” Yuuri replied.

“But I will kick his ass when he gets to the GPF!” the Russian snarled.

“Yuri, you think I can get to the GPF? Thank you so much for your confidence!!!” Minami squealed and almost hugged Yuri, stopping in time when he saw the murderous look the other was sending his way.

“Stop playing around, kids!” Victor said, stopping next to Yuuri. “Now, Yuri, this morning you will train with me, while Yuuri polishes some less positive aspects of Minami’s program…”

“Alright, old man, but I want Katsudon in the afternoon, I need to train my steps…” Yuri replied, moving next to Victor to the other side of the rink.

“Yuri really likes you a lot, Yuuri…” Minami said.

“Shhh!” Yuuri put his finger in front of his lips to shush the younger man. “Don’t let him know that…”

Minami chuckled and then listened to what his coach thought were the parts he should train and get better before trying anything new.

 

* * *

 

Victor was explaining some ballet moves Yuri could incorporate in his new program when a sudden crash and a muffled yell, followed by a scream, made them jump and quickly turn around.

“Yuuri…” Victor whispered, seeing his husband fallen on the ice. “YUURI!!!” he yelled, started skating towards him, noticing his non-moving body and a red spot growing around him.

“Is that…?” Yuri started, but Victor was no longer next to him.

“YUURI!” Victor yelled again, kneeling next to his husband and supporting his head.

“His skate… it broke…” Minami said, incredibly pale, like he was also losing some blood.

Victor was touching his husband’s face, calling his name over and over, but to no reaction.

“CALL A FUCKING AMBULANCE!” Victor shouted, trying to stop the blood that was oozing from Yuuri’s head with his own jacket. “C’mon, Yuuri, c’mon… Hey, open your eyes, okay, baby? Please, Yuuri… Yuuri…”

Minami was now softly crying, while Yuri, with his phone against his ear, was yelling with someone to hurry over.

“Shit…” Yuri cursed when he saw the amount of blood in the ice.

“ _He will be fine, he will be fine…_ ” Victor kept saying over and over, like a mantra.

Victor was lying on the ice with Yuuri’s body on top of his to keep from getting colder when the paramedics arrived. They were too afraid of moving him much more in case he had some lesion in his spine, after Minami told them how his neck hit the wall when the skate broke.

The paramedics immediately put him in a stretcher, and moved towards the exit, with Victor following them at high speed in his skates. When they left the ice, Victor jumped to take out his skates and only in his socks, he followed the men to the ambulance.

Yuri and Minami were left behind, both with their eyes glued to the exit door, too shocked to say a word.

 

* * *

 

 

When Yuri and Minami entered the waiting room of the hospital, they found Victor sitting in one of the plastic chairs, his head in his hands. For a few terrifying seconds, both men thought the worst. When Yuri gasped and Victor looked up, they saw that his expression was worried, but not devastated and breathed in relieve.

“How is Yuuri?” Minami asked.

“They took him to make some exams… They didn’t let me in! Who the hell do they think they are? Keeping me from my husband! I’m gonna get them all fired!” Victor said, however, the words lacked the expected fire in them. _They were lackluster, tired, sad_ …

“Victor…” Yuri said sadly, putting his hand over his shoulder.

“ _Yuri Plisetsky, you don’t get to talk to me in that tone! Nothing will happen to Yuuri, so don’t talk like that! Get angry at those stupid skates!_ ” Victor replied in a broken voice.

Minami swallowed the sob that threatened to break free.

Victor was using those words as a shield, it was obvious to both of them, and while Minami knew him less, Yuri was sure the man was breaking inside. He was one of the small group of people that actually knew how completely, irrevocably, crazily in love Victor was and how Yuuri was as important to him as his own heart, probably even more...

“Katsudon will be fine!” Yuri said, in a stronger voice and Minami nodded.

Victor looked at both men and smiled softly, in thankfulness.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, that felt like months, a doctor entered the waiting room, reading Yuuri’s name from a clipboard.

Victor jumped from the chair like a spring, almost knocking down the doctor at his eagerness to know what happened to his husband.

“Is he okay? Please tell me he is okay. He is so strong and…” Victor was rambling, wanting to know and at the same time dreading the answer.

“He will be fine…” doctor said and if it wasn’t for Yuri and Minami grabbing Victor under his arms he would have fallen to the ground. They helped him sit in a chair again and kept a close look in case he was going to pass out.

“Your husband had a concussion and lost a lot of blood. We made some exams and there is no trace of blood inside his brain. However…”

And Victor gasped at that word.

“He will have to stay here for a few days. We need to keep an eye on him, to make sure there was no lesion to the brain. Even if there’s no injury in the tissue, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov will have balance problems, might puke when awake, and might have some memory issues…”

“He won’t remember me?!” Victor exclaimed, his ringed right hand flying to his heart. The doctor was starting to wonder if he should arrange a bed for the man too.

“The memory issues, if they arise, won’t be for long term memory or persistent… But they might not even appear… we will only know once your husband wakes up…”

“Can I see him?” Victor asked eagerly and the doctor nodded.

Following him through the corridors, he explained that Yuuri was still asleep and to not worry about the machines connected to him unless they started beating at a dangerous speed. Victor had once again to be supported by his students and the doctor was starting to realize maybe if he shouldn't keep talking with the man.

When they entered Yuuri’s room, Victor froze. Behind him, Yuri and Minami tried to peek over his shoulder without success.

“Yuuri…” Victor whispered, finally moving to kneel next to the bed.

“Mr. Nikiforov-Katsuki, your husband might wake up any moment and when he does, please warn one of the nurses, alright? So, I’m going to let you in peace. Have a good day…”

Yuuri’s head had a bandage surrounding it, machines were connected to his body, measuring his blood pressure, the oxygen in his blood stream, his heart beating, beeping softly to Victor’s relieve. A few scratches from the ice burn were in Yuuri’s cheeks and Victor touched them softly.

“Yuuri…” Victor whispered, kissing his hand softly, careful of all the wires.

Yuri and Minami were speechless at seeing their coach acting so careful and caring, not that he wasn’t like that with Yuuri, but still, there was always a layer of extra something in everything he did, but now, it was like he was naked, raw and fragile to everyone to see. Yuri looked to the floor, feeling like he was intruding.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t?” Victor asked and Yuri scoffed, without looking at his coach.

“Yuuri is not really my type, so you can keep him all for yourself…” Yuri replied. Beside him, Minami touched Yuri’s arm and pointed at what Victor was actually looking at.

It was not Yuuri’s face or body, it was his heartbeat in the machine.

“ _It’s beautiful_ …” Victor said again and with shock, both Yuri and Minami realized he was crying.

The tears fell down Victor’s face in quick sequence. He was doing nothing to stop or hide them. He just kept looking at the up and down of the heart monitor, a fragile smile in his face.

“You didn’t cry in your wedding or when you retired or even when Katsudon won gold and asked you to marry him, so why are you crying now that he is alright?” Yuri asked, confused.

Victor looked at him for a small moment, before looking at Yuuri’s face once again.

“Have you ever felt that your heart is no longer in your body? That somehow you can’t breathe no matter how much you try? That there’s this pressure…” and Victor’s hand hit his chest in a painful way. “and it won’t go away?”

Yuri shook his head.

“That’s how these last hours felt like… I had no idea that something could hurt this much…” and Victor’s tears kept falling.

The silence in the room was only interrupted by the machines keeping a steady observation of Yuuri’s situation.

“I don’t like to see you crying…” a soft, weak voice said suddenly and Victor’s head moved so quickly he feared he might have broken his neck.

“Moya lyubov'…” Victor whispered, rising to his feet.

“Don’t cry, it doesn’t suit you…” Yuuri requested and Victor laughed weakly.

“I love you…” it was a breath, soft and silent.

Yuuri smiled at Victor’s words and pulled him closer.

“I love you more…” Yuuri whispered into his ear and Victor’s smile was so big, so bright, Yuri and Minami wondered if they were going to be blinded by it.

Suddenly, Minami started sobbing out loud, hugging Yuri, while the Russian patted him in the head like a pet.

“See, Katsudon? I had to keep those lunatics from ravaging this hospital! And Victor was even afraid you might have lost your memory!” Yuri admonished Yuuri that only smiled softly. And then… “Please, don’t scare us like that again, okay?” Yuri’s voice was now soft and he had to cough to swallow the lump that suddenly appeared in his throat. He looked in another direction and everyone could swear they saw something shining in his face.

“Can you please tell the nurses that Yuuri woke?” Victor asked and both students nodded and left the room, still somehow unsteady.

Victor smiled at his husband.

“They love you very much…” Victor said, his face next to Yuuri’s.

“I’m so thankful for that…”

 “Please, do as Yuri asked. Don’t scare us like that again… Unless you want me to go immediately with you…” Victor confessed and his tears started falling again.

Yuuri moved a little and kissed his husband’s lips.

“It’s a promise”

“And I’m totally going to buy you 1000 new blades and make sure every freaking day that they are in top condition!”


End file.
